


Demon Killing 101

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was tag.</p></blockquote>





	Demon Killing 101

“This one?”

Buffy looked at the two-headed beast, fangs dripping with venom. “Chop off the heads?” her voive tentative.

Merrick sighed, a sound close to despair. “A sword to the gut. This one?”

“Uh, behead it?”

“Miss Summers, you need to start paying attention. Burning.” He pointed to the next picture.

“This one I know is cut off the head.”

“Correct,” he said dryly.

Why couldn't demons come with color coded tags, say yellow for impaling. She was never going to remember this stuff. Besides, in her experience, no matter what the books claimed, head removage usually did the trick.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was tag.


End file.
